Joey Ultrex
0BC68710-9AB3-4A3B-BA99-D23E9817C344.png|Joey Ultrex B157B34D-107C-4B7A-9CD5-7E4987402CFE.png|Joey’s True Form Summary Joey Ultrex is a Draconian(an dimensional being) and the God of Power in the BDW series. And he’s the most insanely OVERPOWERED character in his or any other reality. Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond the concept of tiers.| Incomprehensible| Tiers are Garbage to him; he is ♾^♾^♾^♾^♾^♾+ beyond this wiki and others Name: Joey Ultrex Origin: BDW Gender: Male Age: 12 (1,200 chronologically) Classification: Draconian, God of Power, Guardian Powers and Abilities: Dab Manipulation, Wanked Manipulation, Roast Manipulation, Beyond Limits, Fiction Soloing Manipulation, Concept Beyonding, 10th Dimensional Physiology, Roast Manipulation, Bad Time Manipulation, OC Physiology, Meme Physiology, Meme Embodiment, Meme Physics, Meme Awareness, Cuteness Manipulation, Plot Armor, Profile Creation, Profile Manipulation, Savage Manipulation, Hax Manipulation, Lit Manipulation Attack Potency: Memetic+ (Accidentally One-shotted Chuck Norris; Broke Infinity by barely tapping it; One shotted Leon Uchica in their first Fight; Matched both Leon and Dark Menace; Matched Saitama, who one shotted MLGTOAAMUI SuperGoku Prime Infinity); Cannot be comprehended in True Form( His power is so great that Not even MLG Thanos, Shaggy, Chuck Norris, MLG Gogito, Leon, Dark Menace, and Drake Ultrex cannot even comprehend Joey’s true form.); Beyond this and all Fandoms as Joey X (If you think that he can be defeated by anyone in this Fandom, he can’t. In fact, he can erase the entirety of this or any other Fandom in his mere Presence in this form. It’s impossible to fight him in this form, which is why he only used it one time against Crusher, the God of Chaos in the Ultraverse.) Speed: Memetic+ (Kept up with Leon, who broke the Ultraverse Infinity times while running; According to Zack, the God of Intelligent of the Ultraverse, Joey is so fast that it's completely pointless to calculate his speed.); Infinitely Faster than Everyone and Everything (1e♾^♾^♾^♾^♾^♾+) as True Joey(He can kept up with HyperUltraGod Leon, who GodBlitzes everyone in this or any other Fandom With ease. ONLY the GOD tiers of his verse can BARELY even see him.)| ♾^♾^♾^♾^♾^♾+ faster than that in Joey X Lifting Strength: Memetic+ '''(Can wield the Eternal Infinity Sword); Incomprehensible in True Form; Higher as Joey X '''Striking Strength: Memetic+ (See Attack Potency); Incomprehensible in True Form; Higher as Joey X Durability: Beyond All forms of attacks, manipulation, etc(Survived a punch from God of Destruction MUI Shaggy(4% of his full power); Tanked hits from Leon and Dark Menace.); Incomprehensible in True Form; You cannot even Fathom his Divine Durability as Joey X(Nothing can hurt him, not even an Infinite number of Mythic Saitama, Wanked Exaggerated OmniUltra True Form Shaggy, and Omni Ultra Wanked Gogito.) Stamina: Beyond the Concept of Stamina Range: Melee range; Beyond the Concept of Range with attacks Standard Equipment: Headband Intelligence: Nigh-Zackscient Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Obliteration burst * Obliteration blast * Obliteration Punch * Obliteration Cannon * Infinite Death Punch * Dragon Flame * Dragon Assault * Plasma Shuriken * Plasma eye beams * Wolf kick * Wolf bite * Wolf claw * Wolf grapple * Wolf howl * Roar * Atomic Blue Dragon Devastation * Dragon Bomb * Rage of the Godwolf * Blazing Wolf Punch Note: Base|True Form|Joey X Others Notable Victories: Everyone and Everything that exists in his Ultraverse Notable Losses: None Notable Inconclusive Matches: Shaggy, Dark Menace, Leon Category:Gods Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Superhumans Category:Heroes Category:Another damn Godmode Category:Toon Force Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist Category:Roasters Category:Verse Soloer Category:Boys Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:The TRUE God of Badassery Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia